Intangible
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Este one-shoot participa en el reto "Fairy Tale" del foro "Resugiendo entre las cenizas"— Ella le quería, se habia enamorado de su mejor amigo, y estaba a punto de graduarse de la escuela de magia. Todo sería perfecto si él la correspondiese... Y si pudiera tocarlo. —Basado en " Crónicas de la Torre" de Laura Gallego—
Como dije, este es mi segundo one-shoot para participar en el reto.

 **Personajes: Lenalee Lee y Allen Walker —no se si se nota mucho que me gusta esta pareja XD—**

 **Universo Alternativo**

 **Palabras: 758**

 **Libro: "Crónicas de la Torre" de Laura Gallego**

 **Advertencia: Si has leído el libro —y si no, lo recomiendo— no sigo exactamente los mismos parámetros de ahi, pero he sacado básicamente toda la idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Crónicas de la Torre no me pertenece, es propuedad de Laura Gallego. Yo solo saqué la idea de ahí.**

 **Este one-shoot participa en el reto "Fairy Tale" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 _ **Intangible**_

Miró el cielo estrellado, con anhelo y tristeza. Sin embargo, debiera estar alegre por la gran oportunidad que le habían otorgado. No todos los días un Maestro —uno de los mayores representantes de las escuelas de magia y su mentor— venía a visitar un humilde campo, y menos para decir que una campesina como ella tenía aptitudes para la magia.

Indudablemente, sus padres aceptaron cuando ella tenía tan solo nueve años. Era cierto que perdian un par de brazos más para trabajar, pero querían que tuviera un futuro más estable, en vez de pasar el resto de su vida entre agricultores.

Habían pasado siete años de su llegada, y poco le quedaba para graduarse pues tan solo le quedaba realizar la "Prueba del Fuego" que haría definitiva su graduación. Amaba la magia y no concebía otra vida sin ella, pero sospechaba de que aquella maravillosa oportunidad se debía a que su mentor había descubierto algún día en el campo, que ella era capaz de _verle_ desde que era una niña de seis años.

De ver a alguien que era su mejor amigo, que parecía tan real como una persona —y en realidad lo era— y sin embargo, la primera vez que quiso _tocarle_...

Se le encogió el corazón al recordarlo. La primera vez que quiso tocarle, hacia dos años, su mano le traspasó como si fuera humo. Pero quizá lo que más le dolió por aquel entonces fue que él sonrió con tanta tristeza que jamás pensó ver en aquel rostro siempre alegre.

 _—Debí habértelo dicho antes... —murmuró, pero ella apenas le escuchó, todavía estupefacta—. No puedes tocarme, ni yo a ti, lo siento Lenalee._

 _—¿Por... qué? —las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus orbes violetas y su voz ya se escuchaba rota._

 _—Porque existo en un plano diferente al tuyo —respondió, triste—. Porque una vez existí pero ya no... —no soportaba el llanto de la chica y una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos._

 _—Entonces eres... —Lenalee encajó rápidamente las piezas, alejándose con sorpresa de él. Su mano volvió a atravesar el cuerpo del chico como si de un espectro se tratara._

 _Pero en realidad, lo era._

 _—Un fantasma —terminó la frase que ella se veía incapaz de completar. Era su realidad, su triste vida y no podía cambiarlo._

Fue en aquel momento cuando descubrió el mayor secreto del muchacho, y no creía aún que no se le hubiera ocurrido tocarle antes. Ambos lloraron aquel día, pero en ese instante se despejaron las dudas que llvaba teniendo desde hacía tiempo, más para mal que para bien.

Se había enamorado de él, de Allen, de un _fantasma_.

Y seguía estandolo pese a saber que jamás lo tocaría.

Sintió una brisa cálida en su hombro, y sonrió. Era el resultado que obtenían ambos cuando trataban de tocarse.

Volteó para ver su rostro, algo preocupado. No era transparente, no flotaba sobre el suelo ni nada parecido. Cualquiera diría que era una persona de carne y hueso a primera vista.

Si alguien más aparte de ella pudiera verle, claro.

—¿Estás bien, Lenalee? —preguntó—. Llevas ahí parada un buen rato.

—Estaba... pensando —respondió, excusándose.

—¿En la prueba esa del fuego otra vez? —adivinó—. Es muy peligroso, podrías morir calcinada ahí.

—Ya lo sé, Allen-kun —el joven se había dedicado a recordárselo constantemente desde que supo de que tenía que hacerla, y lo que conllevaba—. Pero tengo que hacerlo...

—Ya eres una buena maga, Lenalee —replicó—. La mejor que he visto. ¿Para qué quieres arriesgarte a morir ahí?

Tenía razón, era buena y le sobraba para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, quería graduarse y por otra parte, la magia era la única respuesta que veía a su pregunta de cómo lograr al fin tocar a aquel chico que la había conquistado sin siquiera pretenderlo. Claro que eso era algo que él no sabía, ni pensaba decirle hasta que lo considerara apropiado.

No soportaría que él le rechazara.

—Anda, ve a acostarte y deja de pensar en slgo tan peligroso —ordenó el chico.

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi padre? —bromeó, igualmente obedeciendo pues estaba realmente agotada.

—Desde hace mucho —sonrió burlón—. Anda, duermete ya, que debes estar rendida.

—A ti nunca te he visto dormir —replicó, cerrando los ojos.

—Eso es porque, si me duermo, eres capaz de hacer un hechizo dormida e inundar el cuarto —bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa.

Sintió como le acariciaba el cabello, aunque no fuera más que aire. O por lo menos, por el momento.

Porque, si algo tenía claro, era que no descansaría hasta que su querido amigo dejara de ser intangible.


End file.
